


The Marriage of Samuqan and Nisaba

by TinyButFierce



Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: F/M, I wrote this to imitate the society of ancient Mesopotamia, Irrigation systems, Long Hair, Prophetic Dreams, Sarcasm, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: The irrigation canals are blocked and Shulpae just wants a party.





	The Marriage of Samuqan and Nisaba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecklessDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessDaydreamer/gifts).



> Alright... So this happened. The assignment was to write a "lost tablet" for the Epic of Gilgamesh and try to simulate aspects of the society.

Gilgamesh dreamed and called to Enkidu, “Enkidu, I had a most fearsome dream. My body lay on the ground surrounded by dying grain as my spirit watched from above. Darkness approached the land but revelry was heard in the distance. I heard the cries of cattle and watched as they dropped to the ground one by one. Yelling was heard in the distance and suddenly I was back within my own body. One hand felt wet, the other dry.” 

Enkidu looked at his shaken friend and called for courage, “the gods are only warning you. You have your strength yet and the lands of your people still prosper.” Gilgamesh put his hands on his hips, “ay, but if my strength was to waver, I dread to think what would become of the people I rule. They would be helpless without one such as I to defend them.” Enkidu agreed and they partook in a bro hug. 

As they separated, the god of feasts, Shulpae, entered under the arched doorway that was decorated with rich lapis lazuli. The god was dressed in flowing material and gestured his hands, “I have come here to request a feast with much merriment. You shall be rewarded greatly with many luxuries if you so choose to partake in this challenge. Appease me and great luck shall befall you.” 

Gilgamesh drew himself up to his full height and declared, “Then you shall have a feast with much merriment.” Shulpae nodded and walked out the door from whence he had come. Gilgamesh clapped his hands together and called the servants; ordering them to put together a great feast with the best food and dancing there was to offer. 

Soon after his announcement a group of farmers came and knelt before him saying, “great Gilgamesh, we do not have grain to offer you for our lands have been dried up.” Gilgamesh flicked his flowing hair over his shoulder, “And why would that be? Do I not have the greatest irrigation system in these lands?” 

The farmers spoke again, “that is true, thanks to you of course, but the irrigation does not matter if there is no water. Ennugi and Ninurta have engaged in a conflict of who gets to marry Nisaba. She refuses to choose between them, so the two gods of irrigation have cut off the water to her grain, ruining us in the process. Help us great Gilgamesh!”

Gilgamesh flexed his arm and called for Enkidu to sharpen his weapons, “I shall take care of this matter for Shulpae needs a feast.” The farmers bowed before him once more and left to tend to their dying farms. 

Enkidu spoke quietly, “My friend, this must be the meaning of your dream, we must use this omen to help us save the feast and gain luck for ourselves.” Gilgamesh slapped Enkidu on the back, “My friend you always speak wisdom. Your words have allowed me to realize it’s meaning and what we must do to solve this dispute between the gods.”

Enkidu’s voice rose in strength, “What shall we do?” Gilgamesh smiled boldly at his friend, “We shall find a different husband for Nisaba, if she will not choose between the two then we shall choose another for her.” 

The two friends retired for the night, hoping that their dreams would grant them new omens as to what they should do to solve their problem. Enkidu awoke and immediately went to wake his friend and leader. Gilgamesh sat up and enquired as to why Enkidu had disturbed his beauty sleep. His friend replied, “In my dreams I stood on the crest of a hill and saw a herd of cattle walking across two streams.” Gilgamesh embraced his friend, “Then it must be a sign from the gods. We are to find Samuqan the god of cattle, for he is the solution to our many problems.” Enkidu responded, “then we shall depart. We shall head to the plains for there is where Samuqan can be found.”

Gilgamesh and Enkidu left the city and ventured into the plains. There they came across Samuqan sitting in the grass and watching a herd of his cattle. The god looked up at the two and greeted them, “Many salutations Gilgamesh and Enkidu, for what are you here?” Gigamesh laid his hand on Samuqan’s shoulder, “You are the solution to many a problem if you deign to help us and claim Nisaba as your wife.” 

The god of cattle agreed with them and joined their party, journeying across the land until they came to the section of the irrigation system that was blocked off by the two gods. Their hair drifted behind them, as gods of irrigation it was necessary for them to have great flow. 

The men continued to approach the two gods standing on either side of a great blockage in the irrigation. They fell silent and watched as the group walked closer. Gilgamesh drew his weapon and brought himself up to his full height, “Ennugi and Ninurta quit your quarreling. My lands are dying over your lust for a wife. Thus I have a solution.” 

Ennugi inspected Gilgamesh while Ninurta scoffed, “If you have a true solution, why is the god of cattle with you and away from his herds?” Gilgamesh gave a courageous laugh, “because he is the solution to you conflict, neither of you will have Nisaba as a wife, she will be given to Samuqan as their domains coincide.”

The two gods glared at the group and from behind them Nisaba herself approached and spoke, “does no one care what I think about this?” The men all ignored her and continued their bargaining. Gilgamesh continued, “your current actions are stopping Shulpae from having his feast, but my great mind came up with an agreement. If you start the water in our irrigation so that the feast can occur, Samuqan and Nisaba shall be married tonight at the feast.”

And so they all agreed, the irrigation system was unblocked, Enkidu praises Gilgamesh for his great mind, Nisaba protested behind the group but none listened to her. The servants had put together great riches of food and decorations studded with lapis lazuli. Nisaba and Samuqan were married, Ennugi and Ninurta partook in food together, and Shulpae granted great luck upon Gilgamesh for the feast.”

Thus Gilgamesh saved the people once more.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me writing! :)


End file.
